Heartless (Book One)
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: Whispkit and Crookkit are born into CrispClan. Each has a dark, strange path laid out for them. One will rule with blood, claw, orders that go to far. While the other is put between evil and good, the one thing that could save or destroy the Clans all together. (OC submit)
1. Prologue

**I know I have two other storys right now, but I had this as an idea! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**CrispClan**

**Leader:**_ Crispstar- _old gray-blue tomcat

**Deputy:** _Softsquirrel- _bushy tailed white molly, soft-spoken, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**_ Wildheart- _black-white and ginger patched old tomcat, white paws

**Warrior's**

_Goldenwhisp- _large golden tabby

_Fawndrop- _small, leggy, creamy brown tabby

_Blackcrow- _black tomcat, yellow eyes

**Apprentice: _Milkpaw_**

_Adderbranch- _light brown tomcat, white patched and white paws/underbelly

_Grayclaw- _gray tabby

**Apprentice: ****_Turtlepaw_**

_Lionmane- _large golden-brown tomcat with a fluffy 'mane' around his neck and paws

**Queen's**

_Snapperwing- _pure gray molly, white paws, underbelly and muzzle (_Whispkit-_ leggy gray she-cat, pure black face--_Crookkit-_ black tomcat)

_Dryriver- _brown she-cat, blue eyes (_Expecting Lionmane's kits)_

**Apprentice's**

_Milkpaw- _milky brown-and-white she-cat

_Turtlepaw- _golden, small tabby

**Elder's**

_Dawnspeck- _brown she-cat

**LakeClan**

**Leader:**_ Lakestar- _dark blue-gray she-cat

**Deputy:**_ Swiftfoot- _black-and-white tomcat, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat****:**_ Foggysky- _black molly with gray splotches

**CreamClan**

**Leader:**_ Creamstar- _creamy brown-and-white molly

**Deputy:**_ Eaglerock- _large, bulky gray tabby

**Medicine Cat:**_ Swarmpelt- _silver tabby; yellow eyes

**RatClan**

**Leader:**_ Ratstar-_ russet tabby she-cat, black splotched legs

**Deputy:**_ Rumblebelly-_ older tortosiseshell tomcat

**Medicine Cat:**_ Heathersong- _sweet, soft furred tan tabby, light icy blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_ Nettlepaw-_ small black-and-dark brown tabby

**Prologue**

Snapperwing looked outside the den, her gaze narrowed. She shivered as a leafbare wind blew into the nursery, past the rabbit skinned entrance. She flicked an ear, her head raising as a linky black tomcat crawled into the den.

"How are you?" Dropping a vole, the tomcat rubbed his muzzle against her cheek.

"Fine, just..cold," she shook her head, a worried look flashed across her face. "What if our kit's are born in a blizzard? Or worst; a hailstorm?"

Blackcrow curled around his mate, his tail flicking. "Don't fret, Snapperwing. They'll be just fine, anyways your father wouldn't let anything happen to them!"

_I hope so. _Snapperwing blinked. She didn't like the cold of leafbare. Or of any kind of weather for the madder! It scared her, mostly from past experence in storm's. She looked down at her plump belly, shifting to lick the expanded fur. _Just be heathly my little ones. _

Soon the she-cat fell asleep, her head resting peacefully against her mate's shoulder.

**.****.****.****.**

The old medicine cat watched as Blackcrow disappered into the nursery. The linky tomcat had always spent time with Snapperwing, and now that she expected his kits, the warrior was always with her. The patched tomcat didn't see anything wrong with it, but he knew something bad was going to be set on their path.

_It's those kits! _Wildheart shifted in his spot. He knew that Snapperwing was due in another moon, just as leafbare hit it's hardest. But what StarClan shared with him about those unborn kits...

_"__Darkness will comsume the whis__p."_

That. Just those simple words sent him an uneasey feeling. What darkness would comsume _the whisp?_ It wasn't right, and with all that Wildheart knew it had something to do with those unborn monster's.

As he got to his paws, an owl's hoot ranged into the night air. He looked up, horror filling his eyes. The owl circled the camp before slicing past the brightest star. And the moon turned a dark, angest red.

_Blood will drip in it's crooked river. _

**So yeah..if anyone wants to y'all can have submitton of character's for LakeClan, CreamClan and RatClan!**

_~ Crimson_ **6-21-19 9:07 PM**


	2. Chapter One: Whispkit

**6-21-19 10:26 PM**

**Chapter One****: Whispkit**

The air was chilly as Whispkit poked her nose outside. She shivered slightly, but her dark almost black amber eyes shined. _Snow! _A white blanket laid on the ground, covering everything in sight.

The leggy she-cat ran out, her tail swishing around. She leaped forward, plunging into the white powder. She poked her black face out of her snow, giggling.

"Whispkit, be careful!" Snapperwing mewed as she squeezed out the nursery. "You'll catch a cold!"

Whispkit looked behind her, smiling at her mother. "No I won't, i'm just playing!" She protested as her mother picked her up.

Snapperwing shook her head, sighing. "Playing in the snow is dangerous," the gray queen meowed, "but as bouncey as you are you'll warm up soon."

Whispkit shook out her gray pelt. Her featherly tail swishing around in the snow. "Alright mama," the she-cat looked around, her ears flicking. "Can we go see papa?" Before her mother could answer she raced towards the warrior's den.

Inside the warrior's den was warm, and it was bigger than the nursery. She glanced around, her amber eyes narrowing as she spotted the pure black pelt of her father. "Papa!" The tiny she-cat nudged the warrior awake.

"Wh..?" Blackcrow blinked open his yellow eyes. He glanced around groggily, before smiling at Whispkit. "Hey little one, does Snapperwing know your here?"

"Yeah!" Bouncing on her toes, she smiled widely. "Come on, let's go play!" She begged, her tail lashing around.

Somewhere in the back of the den, a warrior gave a harsh hiss. "Quiet!"

"Sorry Lionmane!" Blackcrow got to his paws, stretching. "Let's go Whispkit, before you wake anymore cats up," he whispered lowly, nudging the kit outside.

"Whispkit!" Snapperwing started licking Whispkit's black face, her ears flatting. "You can't go and just run off! Defently waking up your father!" The queen meowed, sighing before shaking her head.

Blackcrow chuckled, shaking his head. "It's perfectly fine Snapperwing," he meowed, "anyways, only Lionmane was in there." Blackcrow sat down, his tail curling around his paws.

Whispkit also sat down, she copped what Blackcrow did. Curling her featherly tail at her paws, she flicked her tail tip. "Where's Crookkit?" She asked finally after a few moments.

"Inside the nursery, go get him for me?" Her mother asked before turning back to her mate.

"Sure," Whispkit chirped happily. She trotted across the snowy clearing, jumping into small piles of white fluff. The cold didn't bother her much, even with with the short coat she had. "Crookkit?"

Poking her head into the nursery, she called for her quiet brother. "Crookkit, mama want's you!"

"Why?" The small voice of Crookkit meowed from the nest. His voice was muffled by the moss and feathers. "I'm trying to rest," he added as his pink nose nudged away moss.

Whispkit purred. "Because, papa's up!" She swished her tail, exclaiming the sentence as if it explaines everything. And to her, it did. "Please? We can play! It snowed last night!"

Crookkit rolled his eyes. "Oh great, more snow?" Huffing her climbed out the nest, stretching. "Bring me to Snapperwing and Blackcrow, if I must be woken up." Crookkit demanded as he squeezed past Whispkit.

"Ok!" Following her brother the gray she-cat smiled. She finally got Crookkit out the nursery! How long had it been? Two, three moons since he got outside? "Over by the warrior's den," she meowed her paws carring her swiftly above the cold snow.

Crookkit seemed to have a harder time. He lifted each paw with such a dreadful look. Confently shaking out his paws and long fur, which seemed to get wet with melting snow. _No wounder he hate's the snow! He can't even walk in it with that much fur! _

"Ah, my son. Finally out the nursery, eh?" Blackcrow greeted his kits with a delighted purr. "Why don't you see if the apprentice's will show you around. I'm sur-"

Crookkit hissed, throwing his head up at the linky tomcat. "Fine," he grumbled before the black warrior could even finish speaking, "let's go Whispkit!" With a loud, and very drawn out, sigh he lead them to the apprentice's den.

Blackcrow had his own apprentice; Milkpaw. Milkpaw was nice, always kind and helpful. Which was good since the warriors would send kits away to play with them alot.

Inside the apprentice's den was a bit smaller than the warrior's. It was warm, cozy and had lots of nest. The entire den was made of bramble's, with twigs and mud packed walls too. But so far the only two apprentice's were Milkpaw and her brother, Turtlepaw.

The small brown-and-white molly looked up from her meal, purring. "Haya, Whispkit! Oh, and Crookkit? Such a pleaser to see you bud!"

"It's not 'bud', just Crookkit." He snapped back, tail lashing. "And I was _forced_ out the nursery" he glanced at his sister, a bitter look in his yellow eyes "_again._"

Whispkit rolled her eyes, ignoring her brother she grinned up at Milkpaw. "Can you play today?"

Milkpaw purred. "Of corse," the young apprentice got to her white paws. "Come on, we can go get a mossball and toss it around!"

"Ok!" Whispkit jumped to her paws, running out the den. She gave a startled mew as a blast of cold wind hit her face. She glanced around the camp, eyes wide. "It's snowing, again!" She exclaimed in buzzing excitment. Could they go play in the snow? Or maybe-

Milkpaw's fur brushed against her side, looking outside the white-and-brown cat sighed. "Guess we can't play, not in this weather. It might even turn into a blizzard!" Her father's apprentice looked down at Whispkit. "Sorry Whispkit, but you two should go back to the nusery before the snow get's to bad."

_What?!_ Whispkit opened her jaws to complain, but before she did Crookkit came trotting past.

Crookkit squeezed past the two she-cats, a grin across his usual frownful muzzle. "Alright," he purred as he trotted away, "come on Whispkit, you heard the cat!"

"Why?" Sighing she followed her brother. It wasn't like the snow was _that bad. _Everyone was just complaining! Whispkit dragged her tiny paws the whole way, only picking up pace as Snapperwing called for them.

**6-23-19 1:37 PM**


	3. Chapter Two: Crookpaw

6-23-19 2:36 PM

**Chapter Two: Crookpaw**

The sun raised in the pink and blue sky. Fluffy white clouds floaded lazily past each other. Crookpaw lashed his tail as paws lashed his face, making blood drip down intl his eyes. He growled, ears flatting as the cat lunged ontop of him.

"Eat dirt, maggot!" His attacker spat, pushing his face into the dirt.

"That's enough, Lionmane!" The voice of Softsquirrel hissed from somewhere, making Crookpaw's dark blue eyes flash open. Not a real fight. He reminded himself, grimly. "I said, _enough Lionmane_!"

The huge golden warrior hissed crossly, leaping to the side. The weight instently vanished, leaving Crookpaw to gasp for breath. "Get up furball, we don't have all day for you to lay around!" His mentor nudged his side harshly, making the black tomcat to jump up.

Giving Lionmane a hard glare, Crookpaw licked his shoulder. He had a cut from Lionmane, but not to deep. It already stopped bleeding.

Softsquirrel, his sister's mentor, stood up. She spotted the small cut, giving a short, aggravated growl. "You hurt him, great StarClan how reckless are you?"

"Isn't my fault he can't take a few hits!" He growled defensivly, his tail lashing crossly.

Softsquirrel walked to his side, glaring right up at Lionmane. "I'll give you a few hits to the head, you big idiot!" She lifted a white furry paw, hitting his tufted ears.

Crookpaw rolled his eyes. He knew that Softsquirrel wasn't going to cuff the large warrior. For the fact of, she's to soft-hearted! He shook his head, clearing his throat.

"Softsquirrel, i'm quit fine. And I _can_ take a few hits. Just like you can, Lionmane." Growling, Crookpaw spun around. "_I'm_ going back to camp," he announced over his shoulder.

**...Page Turn...**

Crookpaw watched as his mentor trotted back into camp. He held a rabbit in his jaws, while Softsquirrel carried a few mice. _They went hunting, without me? _Feeling crossed, he glared at the pair. Of corse they would! _Get the annoying apprentice out the way, why don't you? _

In the past moon-and-a-half Crookpaw had earned a name. He was well-known for his toughness, and being egar to learn battle moves. Though his mentor was an airhead, he was strong and could teach a few things. _If you get him out his own-_

"Crookpaw!" Whisppaw raced up, carring two voles. "Want to share?" She asked, hope filled her dark amber eyes.

The black tom looked up. "No," he replied, flicking an ear, "go ask Milkpaw, if you must share with someone." He added, squirming under the crestfallen look of the leggy apprentice.

"Alright..." Whisppaw's gray ears fell back, her tail dropping. "Maybe some time later?" She asked with a tinge of hope in her voice.

_Really..._ Crookpaw curled his tail to his hunches. "Maybe," he growled lowly. Why did this cat belong in _his_ family. _Better yet, why __always bother _me _of all cats?_

Instently Whisppaw perked up. "Great!" She raced off, most likely to find Milkpaw.

"That was nice of you," someone spoke up behind him. Crookpaw jumped, turning to glare at a golden tomcat. "Or maybe not, getting her hope's up like that." The cat's green eyes fixed onto him calmly.

Crookpaw hardened his gaze. "What do you want Turtlepaw?"

Turtlepaw was the son of Lionmane and Dryriver. He was golden-brown, just like Lionmane. Yet he was smaller, and seemed more made for running than fighting.

"Oh nothing, just seeing how a fellow Clanmate is doing," Turtlepaw got to his paws, dipping his head. "But I must be going. Places to be, cats to see."

With that the older tomcat was gone. Streaking across the camp, into the warrior's den. Crookpaw frowned. Why did he have to go and be so.._weird? Strange?_

"Getting into other cat's buisness?" Crookpaw hissed outloud, anger silking into his voice. Who had the right to tell him how to treat his sister? Whisppaw was always fine, and cheerful. No madder what Crookpaw said or did.

_She'll always be happy and yippy! That's just Whisppaw_. He lashed his thin black tail. _I really need to stop fretting, stupid Turtlepaw and his mouth. _Crookpaw laid his head down. Yawning he flattened his ears, cold drops of rain splashed onto his nose.

"Great! Just great!"

**6-24-19 9:19 AM**


	4. Chapter Three: Whisppaw

**Thank you Lovefur for those Oc's! Can I can promise that Stormpaw will make an apperance somehow into this book!**

**6-24-19 3:21 PM**

**Chapter Three: Whisppaw**

Orange rays of sunlight filtered past the trees. Whisppaw crouched, her paws dug firmly into the wet soil. She took a shaken breath. _Just one leap_. The gray she-cat jumped forward, thrusted by her back legs. Her claws cought onto white fur, and her teeth fastened onto the rabbit's throat. In a quick squirmish, she stood up with the manmal firmly held in her jaws.

"Wonderful!" Milkpaw padded into the clearing, smiling brightly at her. "That should feed more than one cat,"

"Really?" Dropping her catch, she gazed proudly at Milkpaw. The older apprentice had been helping her train. Saying that hunting was much more needed than fighting, which Softsquirrel seemed so fastened onto.

Milkpaw purred, her tail curling. "Of corse, silly. Being the biggest prey in this forest," the brown-and-white apprentice added, after sniffing at the large white bunny, "we _should_ head back though."

"Already? But we just started hunting!" Whisppaw protested, sighing. She enjoyed hunting. It took her mind off things, and frankly it helped the Clan more. "Denfently being just getting into newleaf."

"What was that?" Glancing at the leggy gray cat, Milkpaw cocked her head.

Whisppaw's ears perked. "Oh nothing, thinking outloud," she paused, adding in an embaressed tone, "again."

Milkpaw smiled kindly, giggling. "Alright!"

The two she-cats gathered their prey. Heading back through the frosted, early morning forest. Whisppaw smiled. She loved the morning! With the sun just raising, the ground wet with frost and dew.

She couldn't understand why some cats were so grumpy. The whole world was wonderful! "And yet some cat's still are grumps." She sighed at that thought.

As they entered CrispClan's camp, they were greeted by Lionmane and Dryriver. "Coming back with a load?" The expecting queen asked.

"Yep!" Purred Milkpaw, nudging her mother's side. "Went for a morning hunt,"

Dryriver nodded. Purring she stepped to the side, letting them pass. "Leave me a nice plump vole by my nest!" She called after them, before during back to Lionmane. "As I was saying.."

Whisppaw dropped her rabbit into the fresh-kill pile. She looked around, everyone was just waking up. Blackcrow and Snapperwing crept out of the warriors den. They padded stright to her, nodding respectfully.

"Good morning, Whisppaw!" Her mother purred, nuzzling her ears. "Oh, did you two girls go on a hunt?"

"Yeah," Milkpaw answered as she grabbed two mice, "want to share?" Glancing at her friend, Whisppaw nodded.

"Of corse," taking a sparrow, she followed Milkpaw to the apprentice's den. Just outside Turtlepaw groomed silently. He nodded to them, before trotting past quietly. _Most likely to see Lionmane._

"Did you hear, tonight's the gathering!" Milkpaw murmured with a mouth full of food. Swallowing, the she-cat smiled. "And Crispstar said that _all_ the apprentice's get to go!"

Whisppaw's ears perked at that. Her dark amber eyes glittering. "Really? That's great! Maybe I can meet some apprentice's from differant Clans! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Whisppaw started to pluck the sparrow. Grabbing feathers and piling them to the side. _We can use them for our nest later._

Milkpaw licked a white paw, rubbing her whiskers clean. "Yeah, and maybe you can meet Stormpaw," she meowed, a dreamy look entering her hazel-coloured eyes. "He's from LakeClan, once a loner but joined a moon ago."

_Stormpaw? _Whisppaw thought of the name. She flicked her tail tip, smiling brightly. "I would love to meet Stormpaw!" She exclaimed after a few moments.

Milkpaw purred. "Great!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Whisppaw padded into the Gathering clearing. It was _huge. _Tall pines surrounded the area, making the ground soft with wet nettles. Hickory bushes and holly trees also were around.

She followed her denmate into a spot were young cats were talking. Some were racing around, plaging tag. "This is so cool!" She breathed, amazment shimmering in her dark orbs.

"I know, come on. I think I see Stormpaw!"

Milkpaw lead them between some warriors. She could see they were from LakeClan, by their webbed paws. Whisppaw smiled as they came to an spot filled with apprentices.

"Stormpaw!" The brown-and-white molly nudged an dark furred tomcat. He jumped, twisting to show two bright amber eyes.

Stormpaw relaxed after seeing Milkpaw, but his eyes grew wide as he spotted Whisppaw. "Woah.." He flicked his tail tip, seeming embaressed as he licked his chest. "H-hi, i'm Stormpaw."

Giggling, Whisppaw smiled. "I'm Whisppaw," she mewed back, "so your from LakeClan?"

"Oh, yeah! W-well i'm not born from LakeClan..more like was brought _into_ LakeClan.." The stormy gray tom shook his head. "Sorry, i'm just jumpy after what happened earler,"

Milkpaw had woundered off somewhere. Leaving Whisppaw to talk with the weird tomcat. She nodded slowy. "After what happened earler?" Cocking her head, she narrowed her eyes questionally.

Stormpaw blinked, before bristling a little. "Oops," he murmured softly to himself before looking back up. "You'll see, Lakestar will explain everything soon,"

Whisppaw frowned. Something was bother the older cat, yet what? _If he doesn't want to talk about it with me, thats understandable. _She thought, sitting down.

"Can we have everyone's eyes and ears for a moment!" Crispstar's voice ranged out from on a rock. Beside him stood three other cats, a having graying muzzles. "Let the Gathering began!"

At once a dark blue-gray molly padded forward. She glanced back at the other three, giving a loud and clear yowl. "LakeClan will go first!"

"LakeClan is well, we have land and water prey running. One of our queens, Hollywish, has given birth to two wonderful little kits." Lakestar, or at least who Whisppaw thought was Lakestar, meowed. "And one of our apprentices got her warrior name, Ottersplash!"

"Ottersplash!" The Gathering erupted into cheers for the LakeClan warrior. And Whisppaw couldn't help but search for the she-cat. She spotted the brown cat, with long sleek fur and bright blue eyes. _S__he's pretty! _Whisppaw smiled, watching the warrior puff out her chest in pride.

"We also have sadly lost Waspwillow, she is somewhere out of LakeClan as of now. If anyone see's this dangerous cat, please send a message to LakeClan. That is all."

Slowly Lakestar climbed down from the highest spot. Letting a dark coloured she-cat speak for RatClan.

"What? S-she didn't say _why_ Waspwillow is gone.." Stormpaw's voice sounded worried, and when she turned around she saw the gray tomcat run off.

_What's his problem? _Whisppaw got to her paws. Should she follow the gray cat? Her tail twitched at the unanswered question.

"The Gathering is over!" Crispstar's raspy voice sounded from up on the rocks. Turning the young she-cat saw her grandfather climbing down.

"Time to go!" Milkpaw dashed up to her. Glancing around, the apprentice gave a crestfallen look. "Where's Stormpaw?"

"He ran off," she replied with a sigh. She liked the LakeClan apprentice, he was weird, sure, but differant than most cats. _Hmph. _"We should get going, come on!"

Whisppaw followed her friend out the Gathering area. But she turned back around, feel eyes fixed onto her. She strained to see into the darkness, and gasped when a flash of amber orbs flickered from inside a bush.

**6-25-19 12:33 PM**


	5. Chapter Four: Crookpaw

**6-25-19 3:05 PM**

**Chapter Four: Crookpaw**

Crookpaw crouched barely a whisker away from his prey. His tail was steadily placed just above the leafy ground, his eyes narrowed onto a wood mouse.

It was nibbling on an grass seed. Without a clue that it was about to become his next meal. _Just one more step..._

Crookpaw leaped forward. Claws out- stretched as he cought the mouse. It didn't even have time to squeek before he snapped it's neck. He picked up his prey, feeling the harsh afternoon sun blazing on his black fur.

He took his prey towards an quiet place in CrispClan's territory. Crookpaw wasn't on an hunting patrol, so he could eat in peace. _Anyways, prey is running good and this is my hard work. _

Crookpaw weaved past a fallen ash tree. Coming to a bracken filled spot with a small creek. He curled up beside the rotting log, curling his tail at his hunches.

He dug into his meal. Ripping fur and meat from the vole. As he chewed he let his mind wonder. It was good in CrispClan. The prey ran, his mentor, though an airhead had good 'mentoring-skills'. And his sister finally left him alone, well mostly left him alone.

_Yet something has been off. _Crookpaw hadn't been this unsettled since Crispstar got ill once. His black fur bristled as leafs crunched behind him. Just as he jumped to his paws, a sneering pain blazed across his shoulders.

"Get off!" Crookpaw screeched as he twisted. Kicking he bit into soft skin, tearing away from sharp claws and teeth.

As soon as the fight started, it ended. Crookpaw stood over an bright ginger tabby, wide green eyes glaring up at him.

"Who are you?" Pushing his paw into the she-cat's neck, he peeled back his lips showing off sharp white teeth. "Answer me!"

The cat spat red spit, squirming under his grasp. "Let go," the cat demanded in a calm and steady voice.

Crookpaw flexed his claws, letting the white tips sink into ginger fur. The cat gasped, once again trying to kick him off. Luckily this cat was smaller than him, so he had the better handle on this.

"Not a chance, listion she-cat," leaning down, he hissed into her ear. "I want answers, being attacked in my own territory isn't very joyful!" He spat angerly, his dark blue eyes narrowing.

The cat spat again, only to go limp. "I'm Sunshine," she growled, "now let me go!" At once the got lunged forward. Her teeth punchered into his neck, forcing him to pull back in pain.

Crookpaw shook the ginger cat loose, hitting her aside the head with an unsheathed paw. Sunshine's body fell onto the ground with a hard_ thud!_

Waiting till the dust clear, Crookpaw nudged her side. _Nocked out. _He gingerly picked up the smaller cat, lifting her onto his shoulders. He wanted to know more about this cat, but than again. Wouldn't Crispstar hold her prisoner? Or just let her go? _Than what, all my questions go unanswered. _

Crookpaw carried her into the woods. He knew a good place to keep her safe till she awoke. Than he could find out_ why _this cat was here, and why she attacked someone alot bigger than herself.

**.****.****.****.**

Sunshine awoke in a dark place. Her fur was sticky and wet, and her limbs stiff. _Where am I? _Blinking, her green eyes adjusted to the darkness.

She was in a moist place, with wood and bark around her. She gritted her teeth. How did she get here? _Last thing I remember is being hit aside the head_. Which, by the way, hurt worst than anything it ever had before.

Sunshine slowly tried to get onto her paws. But gave a gasp as her back brushed against wood. _Am I in a tree? _Growling the ginger tabby lashed out at the wood. Her claws digging into the dirty, rotting bark.

Soon she tired, falling onto her stomach. What did she do to be in this mess? Being stuck in a wooden cage. She didn't know how long she laid there, but she asumed it was a few hours. For a bright sunray beamed through somewhere in the tree-log, lighting the place up.

She could see greeness outside on a far side. And smiled as she crawled out, her broken tipped claws helping her along. Soon she broke out into daylight. Giving a joyful yowl, her green eyes narrowed onto something. A black mass of fur laid not-to-far from the log, moss underneath the tomcat.

"You!" Sunshine spat, how dare he leave her here and just watch? Glaring she spotted to dark blue orbs open in surpirse, and the black furred got jumped up. "You left me in a _log!"_

The tomcat sat up, licking his shoulder. "You seemed to mange fine," he replied in a rough tone, "anyways, I have questions."

Sunshine sat down. She pulled her featherly tail over her flank, glaring at him. "Questions? Why should I answer to _your questions?"_

The tomcat narrowed his eyes into thin slits. The gleam of white claws glimmering in the morning sunlight. "Because if you don't, i'll end your short life."

_What?!_ Staring blankly at her, the tomcat lifted his chin. "_Or_ you can listion and answer," he paused, letting his words sink in, "your choice."

Sunshine snapped her green eyes to her paws. _What in the name of Gods? _Why did this cat act so.._emotionless? _She shivered at that thought. Looking back up, she glared right at the black cat. "Than speak you useless Clancat!" After that, Sunshine saw something click in the dark blue depts of his eyes.

Instently the tomcat leaped forward. Teeth snaggled her ears as he pushed her face into the ground. "You don't speak about the Clan's like that! And how do you know about us?"

"G-get off and maybe i'll talk," she growled, wincing as claws dug into her shoulder, "ow!"

The weight went away after a moment, and she staggered up. Lashing her tail, she gave her chest a few licks. "Now, can we talk without dirt getting into each other's faces?"

"Maybe," He growled softly, but sat down with a grunt. "Stay here, i'll get you something to eat. And i'll be back tomarrow."

_Tomarrow? Does he really expect me to stay here? _Sunshine spat our dirt. Her ears flatting as she shook out her ginger tabby pelt. "Whatever," she murmured before plopping down. She was tired, her paws and limbs hurt. The cuts and bruises seemed to burn with every movement too.

She sighed, guessing this made the fact she was staying. "Food?" Sunshine's eyes glimmered as she thought of something to eat. Her belly rumbled, and she licked her muzzle.

The tomcat gave something like a laugh, but his dark blue orbs gave nothing away. "Stay here, and maybe 'food' will be laying around," he replied as he slipped off into the bushes.

**6-25-19 9:46 PM**


	6. Chapter Five: Whisppaw

**6-26-19 2:00 PM**

**Chapter Five: Whisppaw**

Moonlight beamed down into the camp. The wind whispered, cooling down CrispClan's forest.

One cat stirred, her almost blackish eyes staring up at Silverpelt. Her breaths came as frosty fog, and she watched as owls flew by, bats and other nightly creatures.

"Whisppaw?"

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at a brown-and-white molly. "Yes, Milkpaw?" Whisppaw flicked her tail tip, scooting over for her friend.

Milkpaw curled up beside the gray pelted she-cat. Shivering the molly lashed her tail. "How crazy are you, it's freezing cold out here!"

Whisppaw smiled, "Cold, maybe. But I love looking at the stars! They're so beautiful, aren't they?" The gray she-cat looked over at her friend.

Two hazel orbs shined brightly in the night. And Whisppaw cocked her head, not only were the stars so beauitful tonight. _What am I thinking? _Shaking her head she turned back to looking at Silverpelt.

"They are beautiful," Milkpaw agreed, "but it's cold and Wildheart will have a our heads if someone get's sick for being so reckless!"

Purring she agreed. But to give up looking at the passed warriors in the sky? It ment so much to her, yet of corse she didn't know why. It wasn't like she needed help, guidence or anything. "But it's comforting," she sighed to herself.

Milkpaw leaned into Whisppaw's shoulder. Her hazel eyes were dropping, and her breaths becoming more shallow. "Well i'm going to sleep," the older apprentice mumbled.

Whisppaw rested her head onto her paws. Welcoming the shared warmth from Milkpaw. She could fall alseep by now too, and frankly she was. Yawning she buried her muzzle into her paws, letting sleep drift over her.

**.****.****.****.**

"Wake up!" Someone nudged her side harshly, making Whisppaw jumped onto her paws.

Swaying as she blinked sleep out of her amber eyes, she lashed her tail. Looking up she saw a large, golden cat. Growling Lionmane hit her ears with a massive paw.

"Good, now that you're both up, we have dawn patrol," the warrior hissed, turning away to Softsquirrel.

"Nice way to wake up, isn't it?" Milkpaw smiled, hitting her ears with her tail softly.

"Sure, if you want a bruise," she replied with a slight growl. Milkpaw looked surprised, before licking Whisppaw's cheek.

"Sleeping outside of a nest must've gotten you all grumpy," her friend purred, sitting down to groom.

Whisppaw just shrugged, twisting to lick down her back fur. It was still cold, with the sun just starting to raise. _Are we even leaving__? _The irritating question made her glare at Lionmane. Who seemed happy to just chat away with Dryriver and Softsquirrel.

Getting to her paws, she padded up to the group of warriors. "Lionmane, when are we leaving?"

"Soon enough," gave the short answer. The warrior didn't even turn around! Whisppaw hissed lowly, shaking her head.

"But-"

Lionmame turned around, giving her ears a harsh swat. "Look maggot, go play or something! I'm talking right now," the golden tomcat sighed, before turning back to the two she-cats.

Dryriver gasped at her mate. "Lionmane! How can you talk to an apprentice like that?"

"What? She'll get over it, you she-cats always over react." Lionmane grunted, licking a paw as he strightened his whiskers.

The plump tabby got to her paws, her ears flatting. "Tell me when you've gotten some respect! Than we'll talk," she turned to Softsquirrel, who seemed offened by Lionmane's comment.

"I agree," the deputy shook her head, "honestly I don't know what goes on in that big head of yours!"

Whisppaw backed away from the bickering pair. She didn't want to be apart of that. Coming back to Milkpaw, she smiled at the warm scent of fresh-kill.

Milkpaw looked up, pushing forward a vole. "Want to share? There's nothing else in the fresh-kill pile till we hunt," her friend added with a sigh.

"I could eat a horse!" Whisppaw exclaimed, plopping down beside her friend.

**.****.****.****.**

The trees rustled as the wind picked up. The dawn patrol walked along the LakeClan border. Leafs and pine nettles cruching underpaw.

"It smells like fish!" Lionmane complained, his nose wrinkling.

Softsquirrel purred, amusment shining in her eyes. "LakeClan love their fish, and we _are_ right beside a lake." The deputy meowed, shaking her head at the golden tom.

"And? I'm happy to be CrispClan, no slimey fish!"

"Well we like fish," a voice hissed. Coming to a fork in the forest, three LakeClan cats walked up.

Lionmane growled at a tortiseshell tomcat, lashing his tail. "Better stay on your side Patchtail," he warned in a dark tone.

Whisppaw shook her head, of corse Lionmane would become rude stright off the bat. "Who's Patchtail?" Turning to look at her friend, she cocked her head.

Milkpaw licked her chest fur. "Patchtail is a warrior in LakeClan, but him and Lionmane have a past together," the brown-and-white she-cat explained.

"A past?" Whisppaw questioned.

"Yep, since apprentices they always competted," this time Adderbranch spoke. The dust-coloured tabby looked down at the apprentices. "Now hush up!"

"Sorry, Adderbranch!"

Whisppaw sat down. By how the two warriors were talking, seemed like they'd be here for a hot minute. She stuided the LakeClan cats. They were strong looking, and had sleek shiney fur. As she gazed at them, her dark amber orbs landed onto a gray tomcat.

"Stormpaw?" She glanced at Adderbranch, he wasn't watching her. Instead he spoke lowly with a white she-cat. Walking past Milkpaw, she stopped just at the scentline. "Hey, Stormy!"

Stormpaw's ears perked, and his gaze landed onto her. "O-oh, hi Whisppaw," the gray apprentice shifted on his paws.

"So, is Patchtail your mentor?" She asked, sitting down with a curious glitter in her eyes. "Or the other one?"

Thrusting his head towards the white molly, he mewed. "Frostwillow is my mentor," he explained, adding in a low whisper, "and she's Waspwillow's sister. Took having Waspwillow leaving badly."

She prickled her ears at this. Waspwillow had a sister? _Of corse, mousebrain! _Yelling at herself for the dumb question, she sighed.

"I'm sorry for your Clanmate leaving," she meowed.

The gray tomcat smiled, "Thank you," he dipped his head giving one look at his mentor, "shouldn't we be going? It's Reefkit, Floodkit and Puddlekit's apprenticeship soon!"

Frostwillow looked up. The she-cat was quit stunning. With hard mucles rippling under a beautiful white coat. She had icy blue eyes, that fainted in colour going out.

"Just a moment Stormpaw," the warrior meowed softly, "Patchtail, ready to go?"

Patchtail lashed his stub of a tail. "Sure, see you at the next Gathering Lionmane," the patched warrior dipped his head.

Whisppaw watched the three cats slip away into the forest. She flicked her tail tip, smiling as Stormpaw turned back.

"Bye!" He called over his shoulder before running off.

Milkpaw nudged her side, grinning widely. "Like him?" She questioned with a giggle.

Flatting her ears, Whisppaw hissed. "No! Anyways he's from LakeClan, so does it really madder?" She looked at the ground. Feeling her face burn. _How could Milkpaw think that?_

She shook her head. Remembering with a smile that _Milkpaw _seemed to be the one with a crush on Stormpaw.

The brown-and-white apprentice shrugged. Yet a teasing light sparkled in her hazel orbs. "Sure. But anyways, i'm starving! So can we head back?"

Softsquirrel chuckled. "Hungry already?" The deputy asked as she walked past. "Let's hunt first, alright. Than you can deal with the elders, and eat at sunhigh."

"At sunhigh?" Giving a loud sigh, Milkpaw followed Softsquirrel.

Whisppaw rolled her eyes, following her friend.

**6-26-19 12:22 PM**


	7. Chapter Six: Crookpaw

**Sorry Love about Stornpaw's misplacement. But I was _only_ accepting Oc's for ****LakeClan, CreamClan and RatClan! But don't worry, he'll have a big role in the story!**

**6-28-19 3:42 PM**

**Chapter Six: Crookpaw**

Before the sun even rised, Crookpaw was out of camp. He had hunted along the way to Sunshine's den. The ginger she-cat wasn't the easiest to talk with. And she seemed to hate him just as much as he did her. _Yet I have to hunt for this lazy she-cat! _

Crookpaw carried a rabbit by the scruff. It wasn't very big, something like a younger rabbit. He pushed past some bracken, flicking his tail as he spotted the ginger tabby beside the log.

Sunshine raised her green orbs, giving him a nod. "Hello, Crook," she greeted quietly.

Dropping the rabbit, he gave a grunt. "It's Crook_paw_," he corrected bluntly, "can't you start to hunt by yourself now?"

The tabby's gaze fell, her head dipping. "Soon," Sunshine murmured lowly, "but we have an agreement! You hunt, I talk."

Crookpaw frowned. _What, to lazy to hunt? _He growled, lashed his thin tail. "For StarClan's sake, how long will I have to keep this up?"

"As long as you keep me here!" Snapped Sunshine.

He gritted his teeth. He didn't know how long he should keep this cat here. For most part, she answered very few things. Saying she 'tires easily', or something else. And he couldn't always sneak away from camp and his mentor.

Crookpaw sat down. "Do you even know how to hunt?" He asked, his head cocked ever so slightly. Was this the reason she kept off questions, and made him do all the hunting?

Sunshine was quiet for a few seconds. Her ears flatting as she looked at her paws. "No," she finally sighed softly, "that's _why_ I attacked you, my pa always said fighting kept you alive. Not hunting, so I never learned, instead took,"

"That explains alot," Crookpaw mumbled. He paused, sighing as he closed his eyes. So he finally had the big question answered. Yet he couldn't help but feel.._pity?_

"I can teach you, than you leave Clan territory," he meowed before even thinking it through.

The ginger tabby jumped up. "Really?" Purring she padded towards the bracken. "Come on!"

Sighing he shook his head. _What did I get myself into? _Following the she-cat, he lashed his tail.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunshine sat down in a grassy spot. She breathed in the fresh scent's of flowers, prey and blooming plants. It was a nice place. Even if she wasn't welcomed in this territory for long.

_I just hope Crookpaw won't throw me out anytime soon. _She thought, lashing her tail. Speaking of the dark furred tom, he wasn't so bad. He was bossy, sure. Had a bad additiude and even was grumpy much of the time. But..he was something differant then the loners she had met before.

"Sunshine?"

Blinking, she turned to see the black tomcat. He dropped a few mice, lashing his tail. "I didn't find you at the logden, thought you left," he meowed.

"Why would Ieave?" She asked, licking a paw. "I'm content here," Sunshine added with a grin.

Crookpaw snorted. "I'm sure you are," he grumbled, "but if my Clanmates find you, your deadmeat."

She just rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Crookpaw overreacted, by the way he spoke of this 'Clan' they were worst than her father. "Uh-ha," was all she said to replied.

Crookpaw shook his head, he nudged a few of the mice towards her. "Eat," he ordered before turning away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She picked up the mice, following Crookpaw. Did he have always have to leave so soon?

He glanced over his shoulder, his ear flicking. "To patrol, Lionmane is calling me lazy for never being around," he explained quickly, "and I always smell of prey too, which doesn't help."

Sunshine frowned. "So what if you smell of prey? You hunted it, you eat it!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

Once again he sighed, stopping to let her come to his side. "In the Clans, we feed the Clan first, us second. And me always smelling of fresh-kill isn't good," he replied in a grim tone.

"Oh," sitting down she sighed. Maybe Crookpaw's life wasn't so easy. She always thought with many cats, a mentor and family..

"I have to go, stay out of trouble!" Crookpaw gave her one last glance, before slipping off into the bracken.

**6-30-19 2:47 PM**


	8. Chapter Seven: Whisppaw

**6-30-19 2:57 PM**

**Chapter Seven: Whisppaw**

Whisppaw sighed as her brother walked back into camp. It was late, nearly sunhigh and once again whispers of suspition came up. She hated it.

"Hey, Crookpaw!" Whisppaw jumped to her paws, her friend lifting her head. "Come on, we have a patrol in a few minutes!"

Her brother dipped his head. Looking crossed as he glared at Lionmane. "Back in time. Great," he turned and started paddling towards Adderbranch, who was leading the border patrol.

Milkpaw nudged her side. Looking worriedly at her. "Are you ok? You jumped like a bee stinged you!"

Whisppaw sighed. She knew that she could share her thoughts and worrys with her friend. "It's Crookpaw, everyone is judging him being gone so much,"

Milkpaw rested her tail tip onto Whisppaw's shoulder. "Well Crookpaw is very..differant. Talk with him, he's your littermate for StarClan's sake!"

She sighed. Lashing her gray tail, she padded up to her brother. Crookpaw was looking into the forest. His gaze seemed almost longing, as if he needed something that wasn't in reach.

"Crookpaw," she meowed lightly, forcing a smile. "Where had you gone off to?" She had only given herself to think about how she would say the question.

Crookpaw's dark blue eyes flashed up. He digged his claws into the ground, baring his teeth. "Oh, so my own sister is going to ask me that to?" Growling, he got to his paws. "Great! Can't even have you of all cats trust me," he stormed off before she could replie.

_What? _Whisppaw stood still. Her ears flatting as she gave a crestfallen look. _How could that go bad, so quickly? _She sighed once again. Maybe it was just best to leave it.

"Come on Whisppaw! We have to go and check the RatClan border," Softsquirrel meowed, her claws flexing, "hopefully those darkhearted cats stayed on their side of the scent marker!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That night, Whisppaw was greeted by a cat. She had been in a peaceful dream, in the forest hunting mice. But than something happened, mist started to appear and the bright sun disappeared.

A large, fluffy white-and-ginger she-cat with dark emrald green eyes showed up. She had a silky voice that gave Whisppaw chills, but made her drawn to the cat.

The she-cat had walked out of the mist. Her fur lined in a dark, foggy mist. Her eyes glowed dark, they were pool's of deep green waves.

"Hello little one," the she-cat whispered in her silk-smooth voice, "i'm Shardpool, once part of your family."

Whisppaw looked up in amazment. Her eyes widened at the sight of Shardpool. "H-hi!" Usually never lost of words, she felt lightheaded. "I'm Whisppaw."

Shardpool smiled, her teeth were broken but still glowing white. "I know Whisppaw, your mother is my sister. I died by being outcasted, and when you had been born.."

"Your my mother's sister?" Gasped Whisppaw.

"Yep," the ghostly she-cat trotted to her side, "but Snapperwing and CrispClan put me aside, they kicked me out and betrayed me." Shardpool's eyes narrowed, her voice turning cold.

"Why?" Whisppaw sat down. Why, no, _how_ could Snapperwing ever do something like that to family? _Didn't Mama always say to keep family close? _

Shardpool closed her eyes. Humming something, and when Whisppaw leaned closer to the patched she-cat she heard what she had hummed.

"Humming bird, oh humming bird, guide me tonight, follow the stars and swallow the light."

Than, Whisppaw's dark amber eyes flew open as she gazed around the apprentice's den.

**7-1-19 10:41 AM**

**Sorry this one was shorta rushed! But anyhow, hopefully you enjoyed the story so far! Comments are always welcomed! **

_~_** Crimso****n**


	9. Chapter Eight: Crookpaw

**7-2-19 11:57 AM**

**Chapter Eight: Crookpaw**

Rain splashed down heavyily as Crookpaw walked through the forest. He was going to visit Sunshine, once again. The ginger she-cat wasn't bad. She did snap back alot, but she also had a spark of fire that he respected.

_And she doesn't believe me as a lier and disloyal Clancat_. Crookpaw sighed. The whole of CrispClan saw his behavor of leaving 'disloyal' and a 'consern'. Lionmane was convinced that he was spying for a differant Clan.

He pushed past the bracken entrance to Sunshine's den. His tail flicking as he spotted the tabby she-cat. "Hey, Sunshine!"

Two green orbs flickered up. Sunshine smiled brightly, making Crookpaw's heart do a flip. "Crook! Come sit, I got some fresh-kill. Want some?" She shifted to give the black tomcat some room.

Crookpaw sat down beside Sunshine, his ears flatting. "Do you like the rain? Your shoking wet!" He bent down, licking her ears.

Sunshine shook her head. "So? Water doesn't bother me," she rubbed her ears with a paw, "and I don't need someone to clean me up! I'm not a kit anymore."

"Didn't say you were," he meowed back, "but being wet can give you a cold. And what will happen if you get sick?" Crookpaw shook her head, glaring up into the sky.

Dark clouds still sat in the sky, making the blue disappear completely. It was going to be a big storm, and with the rain just starting.. _Will Sunshine be ok? _He gazed at the young cat. No madder how annoying and bitter she once was, he started to like the ginger tabby.

"Will you be alright if it starts to storm?" Asked Crookpaw.

Sunshine nodded, stretching out in the wet grass. She blinked up at him, giving a faint smile. "Well, maybe. How bad can it get?"

He lashed his tail. "Pretty bad depending on how hard and long it rains," he replied in a grumble, "I should go. Before Lionmane trys and blame me for something."

Before he could slip away into the bracken, a flash of lightning striked down near by. Thunder roared overhead, and he flinched back as Sunshine screeched. He winced as the tabby recoiled into his side.

"Scared of thunder?" Crookpaw lifted a paw, his tail twitching from side to side.

"N-no!" Sunshine raised unsteadily to her paw, looking up at the sky. "But I don't _like _thunder, or lightning,"

Crookpaw gave her head a brisk lick, sighing. "Want me to stay?" He asked unexpectingly.

Sunshine's green eyes widened in shock. "Really? Yes please! I hate being alone in storms, I usually had my siblings with me." She explained as she inched closer to him.

He looked at his paws. Of corse he had to say _that!_ _I'll just say it started to rain before I could get back. _Sighing he grabbed her by the scruff, carring the protesting tabby into the logden.

It was crowded in the logden. But he curled up beside the smaller she-cat. Sunshine wasn't very big, being only seven moons and looking like a runt of the litter. He laid his head down onto his paws, Sunshine curled to his back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crookpaw awoke to a dim light shining into the logden. He blinked for a few seconds, before his dark eyes adjusted. He poked Sunshine's side with a paw, giving a small growl.

"Wake up,"

"Hmm..?" Sunshine blinked open her dark green eyes. Giving a wide yawn, she stretched--or tried to at least. "Crookpaw?"

He sighed, lashing his tail over her ears. "Yes it's me, now I have to go. It's already sunrise!" He slipped out the log after saying a quick goodbye.

Crookpaw raced across the forest. His paws carring him past the bracken strip of land. Deeper into the woods, and right through the camp entrance. He skidded to a stop. Feeling his paws dig into the grass, kicking up dust and dirt.

"Crookpaw, where had you been?!" The loud hiss of Lionmane boomed across the camp.

He lashed his tail, looking up at Lionmane. His hackles raised as the large golden tom lashed out a paw. "Ow--Lionmane!" Recoiling back from the warrior, Crookpaw shook his head. Muzzle stinging as the salty tang of blood filled his nose.

Crookpaw rubbed his muzzle. Anger crackled in his eyes as he glared up. _How dare h__e? _Baring his teeth, he leaped at Lionmane. Crookpaw sunk his teeth into thick golden fur, his claws digging into skin and flesh.

Lionmane twisted, his jaws snapped at Crookpaw's ears. Pain flared through his head as claws dragged across his cheek. He gasped as he was thrown onto the ground, dust flying up into the air. Lionmane stood above him, a large scratch on his shoulder.

"Enough! Lionmane, Crookpaw!" Crispstar's raspy voice boomed across the clearing. The old tomcat padded to them. His head shaking in disapointment. "What is the meaning of this?"

Crookpaw opened his jaws to answer. "L-"

"Crookpaw is a spy for another Clan!" Spat Lionmane. He glared at Crookpaw, before looking at Crispstar. "He's _always _gone, and never has scent on him before he's in camp. Because he cleans off any of the cat's scent around him!"

_Foxdung! _Crookpaw glared evenly back at the large tomcat. Raising his chin he hissed lowly, lashing his tail. "I object to this! I was out getting some air, before I was trapped in _th__is_ place. But it started to storm before I made it back, and had to seek cover."

Crispstar lashed his tail, "Lionmane, how could you say this to my _grandson_. Defently without any evidence?"

Lionmane hissed, glaring down onto Crookpaw. "Whatever, go ahead and let him continue to _spy. _But watch, one day i'll prove it!"

Crispstar nodded, his gaze even. "Of corse. Now go and help Turtlepaw, Whisppaw and Milkpaw clean the nursery and elder's den."

"W-"

"Now!"

The golden warrior stalked off. Leaving Crispstar to looked down at Crookpaw. "I'm sorry, son. Lionmane has always thought of cats whom like being alone...were, well 'spys' or 'rules brakers'".

Crookpaw lashed his tail. He knew that he couldn't keep his meetings with Sunshine silent forever. _But right now, i'm safe. _He nodded up at his leader, giving a grunt.

"I'm going to join a patrol," he meowed before slipping off. He couldn't continue to talk about this. Defently not with his leader, his grandfather for StarClan's sake!

**7-6-19 11:18 AM**


	10. Chapter Nine: Whisppaw

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed! And thanks for Cumheart, Laura, defently will show up a few times. Also, should I put up the Allengices for CreamClan, LakeClan and RatClan? **

**Anyways hope you enjoy today's chapter!****7-8-19 7:36**

**Chapter Nine: Whisppaw**

Today was the Gathering. Whisppaw was happy to be going, of corse she had Milkpaw with her. The gray she-cat groomed outside the apprentice's den. Her dark gaze fixed onto Crookpaw. He had been banned to leave camp alone, and in that he's been snapper than usual.

A few times she saw him sneak off during a patrol. And it worried her, cause he either would come back groomed and without a scent. Or covered in mud to cover his usual 'Crookpaw scent'. And one thought always came to mind.

_What was her brother trying to hide? _

"Whisppaw, are you ready to go?" Milkpaw's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

Smiling at the patched molly, Whisppaw nodded. "Of corse!" Purring she followed Milkpaw to the Gathering patrol.

Crispstar was already there. Softsquirrel, Adderbranch, Lionmane and Turtlepaw were coming with them too. It was a smaller Gathering sized patrol. But their medicine cat, Wildheart, had said that tonight wasn't going to turn out good. Which ment that Crispstar was taking a smaller patrol to keep more warriors in camp tonight.

"Are we ready?" Rasped Crispstar.

Softsquirrel nodded. "Yep, let's go," the white furred deputy walked beside the old leader as they left.

Milkpaw, Whisppaw and Turtlepaw walked together. They were just behind the warriors; Crispstar, Softsquirrel, Adderbranch and Lionmane. She flicked an ear. Looking back at her brother as they left camp. He seemed more angry than ever, and he barely spoke to her now.

Guilt built up in her guts. She knew nothing he was mad at was because of her, or at least she hoped. But how couldn't she be guilty? Crookpaw was her own brother! And, to be fair, what did he do that was so wrong?

_Lionmane knows nothing! Why did Crispstar, and the whole of CrispClan, listion to his crazyness? _Whisppaw dug her claws into the soft ground. Wet mud sinked up, and she gritted her teeth. It just wasn't fair for poor Crookpaw! _Only three moons into our training, and Lionmane has the guts to-_

Something touched her shoulder. And glancing to the side, she saw Turtlepaw's golden pelt. "Are you alright?" He asked, glancing at her paws. "Your digging up mud,"

"Oh-" Looking down at her paws. She flicked one into the air. Her usual soft gray fur was now sticky with thick, wet brown mud. "I was just thinking, thats all," she said after a few moments.

"Hm.." Turtlepaw gave a thoughtful expression as he nodded slowly. "Must've been something that irritated you, am I right?"

The gray apprentice nodded as golden orbs settled onto her. "Yeah," she sighed. It wasn't hard to see when she got upset. After all. How many times did _she _of all cats get mad?

Turtlepaw lashed his tail, giving a grunt. "Were here," he nodded out to the pine-covered ground. The Gathering place was filled with many cats, and she noticed that CrispClan was the last of the four to arrive. "See you later, I have to go."

With that the golden pelted tom was gone. Leaving Whisppaw alone. Milkpaw had already went off somewhere, and the warriors spreaded out. She gazed around, her ears flatting as she saw a group of apprentices.

"Hi!" Walking up to the group of four, she reconized a Stormpaw instently. "Stormpaw!"

The gray tom looked up. His expression changed from scared to a bright smile. "Hello, Whispaw, nice to see you here." The gray LakeClan cat greeted her.

"Of corse i'm here, silly!" Purring she sat down, licking a paw. "Anyways, where is your leader?" Whisppaw had noticed that the dark blue-gray cat was gone from the Gatheringrock.

Stormpaw sighed, his tail tip twitching uneasily. "In the camp, for some reason Lakestar and everyone has been uneasey. Won't tell us apprentices or younger warriors anything."

Whisppaw nodded. She looked at the tomcat. His head was turned from hers. With ears flat, tail constently lashing she knew something was wrong. Leaning forward she placed a paw onto his shoulder.

"Stormpaw, are you sure you know nothing?" Asked Whisppaw, worry shining in her dark amber orbs.

Startled by her, Stormpaw gave a curt nod. "Y-yeah!" He stumbled to his paws, shaking his head. "We should be quiet, the Gathering will start soon,"

The gray she-cat growled lowly in her throat. Now she _knew _that he was lying. Sitting back down, Stormpaw watched nothing more than the Gatheringrock. She felt betrayed in a strange way. Why was he hitting stuff from her?

_We're from different Clans. That's how it is. _She reminded herself silently as the Gathering started.

**7-10-19 10:01 PM**


	11. Chapter Ten: Crookpaw

**7-10-19 10:52 PM**

**Chapter Ten: Crookpaw**

Crookpaw watched as the Gathering patrol walked off into the night. He growled silently, claws digging into his nest. Why was he punished for something Lionmane couldn't prove? It was stupid. That mousebrain of a warrior! Why in StarClan's name did Crispstar even listion?

_Because, Lionmane has been a loyal warrior for so long. _A voice hissed in his head. Once again reminding him how Lionmane was a warrior before Crookpaw was even born. The golden tomcat had mentored Dryriver. And she already had Milkpaw and Turtlepaw a few moons before Snapperwing had him and Whisppaw.

But it just wasn't fair! Crookpaw lifted himself onto his paws. He looked around. His ears flatting as he glared at Snapperwing and Blackcrow. His parents had did _nothing _to support him. So why should he care for the pitiful look they gave him?

_You shouldn't!_ The voice hissed again. _CrispClan isn't the best, they don't see anything past the Code._ Crookpaw was pacing as he glared at the camp's entrance. He had to leave. To just escape and not be _trapped_!

Crookpaw sat down to groom. The last of the warriors seemed to be stalking off into their nests. And, to say Dryriver and Goldenwhisp were guarding. _One heavily pregnent and the other won't notice me. Not through her talking. _He nodded to himself as he thought of a plan.

Soon he was stalking towards the entrance. He could see the two she-cats. Huddled together for warmth in the coldest of greenleaf nights they had so far. He sighed. Was he really this stupid to leave, right when he's in big trouble?

_Don't think about that. They trapped you here for nothing! _Crookpaw growled, tail lashing angerly. He wasn't going to be punished for something he _hadn't done! _Silently he slipped off to behind the warriors den. It was beside the entrance, and could easily be passed.

Clawing apart the thorn and bramble wall, he squeezed past. His black fur got caught, making him gasp with pain. Once he got passed, he looked back. Tuffs of his fur was in the brambles and thorns. _I'll move those later. __Before someone sees. _He swiftly raced off into the forest.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crookpaw stopped once he got to Sunshine's den. Smiling as he spotted the bright ginger tabby. She was sleeping peacefully by the log's entrance. Her flank raised and fell silently as she slept. And her ears flicked every once and awhile. Her legs kicked as she mumbled in her sleep, and he padded to her side.

"Sunshine?" Poking the ginger furred she-cat softly, he bent down beside her. "Sunshine?"

Two green orbs blinked open. And for a moment Sunshine didn't move. Instead she gave a startled, muffled mew. "Crookpaw?"

The black tomcat smiled softly. "Hey, awake yet?" He shifted to sit on his hunches. "I had to sneak out of camp. They've been keeping me locked up," he grumbled bitterly.

Sunshine yawned. "Oh," was all she manged to say before laying her head down. "Can I sleep? Your Clan friends have been poking around here. And avoiding them is hard enough without hunting and everything!"

Crookpaw flinched at the younger cat's tone. _She's mad. _Shock he leaned down, licking her ears. "Sleep than, but can I stay? Being in that _place _for so long isn't very nice," he added with a hiss.

Sunshine nodded, shifting to give him room to lay. He curled up beside the tabby, his muzzle resting onto her shoulder. It was nice to sleep beside someone, at least someone who understood. His sister and Clanmates weren't very..

Crookpaw's mind drifted as he yawned. His eyes fluttering closed as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crookpaw awoke to a bright sunray of light. His blue eyes flickered open as someone nudged his side harshly. He lashed his tail, opening one eye sleepily. A blurr of ginger fur stood in front of him. And he saw two bright green orbs.

"Crook, wake up!"

_Sunshine. _Suddenly it hit him. He had slept _outside_ camp! _With Sunshine, great StarClan! _Jumping up he was now fully awake. The sun was still raising into the pink-and-orange sky, making the forest dance with colour.

"You need to go, won't you get in trouble?" Sunshine once again nudged his side. Her green orbs shadowed with worry.

Crookpaw flattened his fur. It was still sunrise. _Maybe no-one is up yet. _Than again, had anyone noticed him gone last night? "Yeah, I-I need to go. Bye Sunshine!" Crookpaw gave a hurriedly goodbye, dashing off towards camp.

His paws carried him along the usual trail. He flinched at every crackle of leaves underpaw. What would Crispstar do if he knew Crookpaw was outside camp, without anyone else? Than again. Should Crookpaw even care? If his own Clanmates didn't believe in him, than he _shouldn'__t_ care!

Crookpaw stopped dead in his tracks. He could turn back now. _Couldn't he? _He knew he was CrispClan born. And he should be loyal to death. But what if Clanlife just wasn't for him? _I could go back to Sunshine, _his heart raced at the idea, _she'll understand. _

As the black tomcat turned back around, he slowly trotted across the trail. He knew that if he did this he could never go back. But it didn't bother him as much as it should've.

**7-14-19 8:24 PM**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Whisppaw

**7-14-19 10:18 PM**

**Chapter Eleven: Whisppaw**

The sunset was lovely. The sky was red, pink and orange. Clouds calmly travling by as the gray she-cat sat outside the apprentice's den. Her amber eyes were clouded, her fur messy and tail twitching.

She missed her brother, Crookpaw. The always mad cat was gone, just _gone_ after the Gathering a moon ago. Whisppaw sighed. Her head tipped up to see the first shimmers of Silverpelt. Where was he? Was he still around, or did something horrible happen to him?

Whisppaw bristled as something touched her shoulder. But she relaxed once the scent of Milkpaw wafted over her. "Are you alright?" The patched she-cat gave her cheek a comforting lick.

"No," she answered bitterly, "Crookpaw is gone, and no-one seems to care!" Wailed Whisppaw, glaring up into the now night sky.

Milkpaw gave a small murmuring of greif. She had seemed to take the same feelings of Crookpaw disapperence. But she gave a heavy sigh, as some cats looked towards them.

"Let's go inside, than maybe we can try and follow his trail tommarrow," Milkpaw got to her paws, "but cats are staring, and it's cold."

She watched her friend slunk off into the den. Night had finally washed over the camp, and she was left alone beside the apprentice's den. Sighing she gave one last look out into Silverpelt. _Please let Crookpaw be ok._ With a final flick of her tail tip she disappeared into the den.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Whisppaw was met by a thick fog in her dreams. Whispers of many unknown voices ringed out in the fuzzy darkness. She pricked her ears. Her amber eyes narrowing as the fog thinned out, letting a tall she-cat walk through.

She instently reconized the fluffy white-and-ginger pelt of Shardpool. "Shardpool," she greeted, relief silked into her voice, "I haven't seen you in moons!"

The dream-cat flicked her tail dismissively, giving the young cat a cold stare. "Crookpaw left CrispClan?"

Whisppaw swallowed. She had mixed feelings on this question. What if, by any chance, he didn't leave? What if some Clan got him, keeping him captive?

But she didn't want Shardpool to see her discomfort. Instead she sat down, letting her voice steady out. "Maybe," she replied with a tilt of her head, "but how do you know?"

Shardpool clicked her toungue, giving a faint chuckle. "No need for those questions. How is your training, do you need any help?" Now the strange cat was circling her, a grim expression on her face.

"N-no," she murmured, feeling suddenly small. Why did this cat care? Wasn't she mad at Snapperwing, and Crispstar? "Why?"

The cat chuckled. "Sweetie, those cats aren't training you right! Please, let me show you how real cats fight," Shardpool crouched down in front of her, a gleam entering her green eyes, "don't you want revenge for them chasing off Crookpaw?"

_Yes, of corse_. Whisppaw narrowed her dark eyes. This cat was pulling something, asking close questions. Yet Shardpool was right too. She _did _want revenge. She wanted to make them _pay_ to see the wrong they did.

Claw digging into the soft soil, she gritted her teeth. "Yes," she whispered letting her voice drown out, "show me how to fight."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted this to be out! Also, any more 'Dream-Cats' that someone comes up with will be accpected!**

**7-15-19 2:11 AM**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Crookpaw

7**-15-19 11:09 PM**

**Chapter Twelve: Crookpaw**

The first drops of sunlight filled the air. The wind died down from last nights howling, and leafs scattered the forest floor. A mouse nibbled on a grass seed, at it's plumpest as leaffall set in. Crookpaw watched the small animal. His blue orbs fixed onto the brown creature.

He stalked forward. His pawsteps silent as he came within pouncing distence. Once he saw his chance, Crookpaw leaped. Teeth snagging into the mouse's spine as he swiftly killed it.

"Great catch!" Sunshine purred behind him. She padded forward, sniffing at the fresh-kill. "We should try eating less, so that once leafbare sets in we're more use to eating less," Sunshine explained as they walked.

Crookpaw lashed his tail. "Eating less?" He murmured, but nodded. He had to agree it was smart. But couldn't they start to store food too? "That's smart, but we can also save some once leafbare gets closer," he mewed as they came to the logden.

The black tomcat dropped off his catch in the small pile they made. It was small, only a starling, the mouse he caught, and a vole were in it. But than again they were only two cats.

He slinked off into his favorite spot. Just where the bracken started to thin out. It was shaded by trees overhead, but he still could see the sky. Fluffy white clouds flouded in the bright blueness, and the sun was now well above the tree tops.

Sunshine curled up beside him, dropping the starling. "Want to share?"

"Sure," he started pulling feathers away from the warm flesh underneath. Sunshine already took a bite, making a face as she started spitting out feathers. "Got a mouth full?"

Sunshine narrowed her green orbs at him. Pawing his ears playfully, she bared her teeth growling. "Oh shut it!"

Crookpaw purred, his tail lashing. "Make me," the black tom barely had time to jump out the way before a ginger flash leaped at him. He yelped, rolling bracken and grass. Paws trashed at his ears, and he kicked his paws into soft fur.

Sunshine gave a startled yowl. Being tossed back as she landed right on her paws. "Missed!" She breathed, her tail flicking side to side.

"No I didn't," he snorted. But the tabby didn't listion as she picked up the bird.

"I'm starving, lets eat!" She meowed with a glitter in her eyes. "Than I can kick your tail later," she added as Crookpaw sat beside her.

He nudged her shoulder gently. "Like to see you try," he teased, ears flicking back as he chewed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Roll!" Crookpaw yelped out a command as he leaped at Sunshine. The she-cat did as he said, rolling down onto the ground. She kicked up with her back legs, and he gasped as the air was knocked out of him.

He landed in a pile of dust. Coughing as Sunshine gave a prideful yowl. "I finally did the Roll-And-Kick!" She purred happily, eyes shining.

Crookpaw lifted himself to his paws. Nodding as he licked his jaws, there was a small trickle of blood. But nothing bad. "Yeah, _finally_," he hissed, but was proud of the younger cat.

She wasn't the best at hunting, and Clan-fighting skills weren't _that_ good. But she was willing to learn, and he liked the idea of being able to mentor someone. _Even if she is a close friend. _

He looked up, his eyes narrowing at the sun. It was sunhigh, giving the forest an orange glow as it was a bright, warm day for leaffall. "Let's go check up on the border," he mewed nodding towards the twolegplace.

They had set a border for where they could hunt and go. From the edges of the bracken patch, to the twolegplace. He knew they didn't need a big space. It was just him and Sunshien after all. But he liked the extra jobs of woundering around.

Sunshine nodded in agreement, following him as they went towards the twolegplace. Crookpaw lead them, smiling as the sun warmed his back. Soon they got to a thin patch of oak's. Just were the red twolegden's started.

His ginger furred partner walked up beside him, eyes wide as the fresh scent of cats wavered to them. "Are those Clancat scents?" She asked, cocking her head.

Crookpaw opened his jaws slightly. Taking in a good taste of the scents. It defently wasn't CrispClan, or RatClan for that madder. And the other two Clans weren't close enough to be able to be in the twolegplace. Anyways these scents weren't any he reconized.

He shook his head. "No not a Clancat's scent, maybe kittypets?" Guested Crookpaw, paddling along the path.

A white fence seperated the forest to the yards. And he peered up at the tops, a stright line with a tree branching hanging over. As he gazed up, he found himself looking up at large, dark gray clouds. _It's going to storm, great._

He flicked his tail over Sunshine's tufted ears. "Hey, we should go back. I don't think that the weather will wait for us," he glanced at Sunshine, but the she-cat was stalking towards the fence.

"Look at this!" She leaped up, paws catching on the wooden edges.

"Sunshine, get down!" Crookpaw's eyes widened. He knew that the ginger molly could take care of herself. But kittypets, the larger ones, could be dangerous. Or even twolegs or passing loners that aren't happy.

He sighed inwardly as she stayed up on the fence. Looking down into the twoleg's yard. Crookpaw jumped up, forepaws dragging himself up as he gasped for air. He hated climbing. Which was why he never cared to listion to Lionmane when he was 'teaching' that.

Crookpaw sat down, licking his chest fur. Sunshine was sitting down on the white wood, her tail tip twitching. "Can we go? It's going to storm!" He hissed impatiently, tail lashing.

"No, look, it's a cat!" Pointing a ginger foreleg into the yard, she nodded towards a plump white she-cat. "A queen I think," added Sunshine.

Crookpaw's gaze followed down to the white molly-which indeed looked to he expecting kits. "Hmph, so what?" He cocked his head. Why did that madder, it was a kittypet. Nothing more than a twoleg toy.

"We could talk with her! I haven't ever seen kits, other than when me and my siblings _were _kits," she explained, ear flicking. "I'm going to say hi!"

Sunshine leaped down into the greener grass. Her tail high above her head as she greeted the white kittypet. "Hello, i'm Sunshine!" She purred happily.

_What is she doing? _Crookpaw gritted his teeth as he jumped down. His paws met with soft grass, and his eyes narrowing at the white cat. "Sunshine," he hissed lowly, looking up as a flash of lightning striked, "we _have to go!" _

The white queen licked her chest fur. Looking startled as her fluffy coat became even more brislted. "W-who are you?" She meowed, stepping towards the twolegden.

Sunshine sat down, giving a sideways glare at him. "Don't be rude, Crookpaw!"

He growled, but didn't put up as fight as she dragged him forward. He glared at the kittypet. Why should he be _nice? _It was a disgrace how she let herself be touched by such creatures. "We need to go, _now_, Sunshine, and no backtalk!"

Crookpaw growled once again as thunder roared close by. Making his neck fur raise. He woundered if this even scared the kittypet, she seemed fine by the thunder and lightning. But he also knew that being caught in this storm would--and _will_ if they don't leave right now--be bad.

Sunshine sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, bye, um..?"

"Snow," the kittypet purred, nodding to the ginger tabby, "and your friend is right. If you don't go back home soon. This storm will get you!"

With that Crookpaw was quickly leading them back. He was slightly irritated that Sunshine seemed to be so invested into that kittypet. Why couldn't she see the darn stormclouds and listion to him for _once in her life! _Crookpaw sighed. It wasn't up to him what Sunshine did. After all he was the one who kept her here for so many moons.

_But she seems so happy now, not how I first found her._ Crookpaw smiled at that. Had his engeretic friend became comfortable and happy living with his company?

**7-18-19 3:28 AM**


	14. Chapter Thirteen- Whispwind

**7-18-19 3:31 AM**

**Chapter Thirteen: Whispwind**

"Whispwind! Milkpatch! Turtleclaw!"

Whispwind stood up taller as her Clan cheered her name. She smiled brightly, her dark eyes shining. Her bestfriend nudged her side, yellow eyes wide as she nodded to Whispwind's parents.

"They want to speak with you, go!" Cowpatch whispered, giving her ears a frisk lick.

The gray she-cat purred. The two she-cats had grown even more closer together over the few moons. She nodded as she slipped off towards her parents, Snapperwing and Blackcrow.

"My daughter is finally a warrior!" Blackcrow purred, dipping his head to her.

Whispwind smiled. She knew that they needed to hold a silence till dawn. So all she could do know was smile and nod along. But she noticed the sad look in her mother's eyes. Snapperwing missed Crookpaw. And it was easy to see she wanted to see _both _of her kits become warriors, together.

Blackcrow must've saw this too, for he nudged his mate's side. "Honey, our _daughter_is a warrior now, isn't that great?"

Snapperwing's blue gaze flickered up in surpirse, before nodding. "It is great!" She purred, making pity swell into her heart. It was a force purr, she didn't want to see this day. _But at least I know i'm not the only one mourning Crookpaw. _

She often woundered if Crookpaw was really dead. How could he be? Wouldn't they of found his body, somewhere, _anywhere? _Whispwind knew he wasn't dead, he just couldn't be!

"Whispwind, you better go eat while you can. Being up all night is going to be hard with an empty belly," her mother mewed, nodding towards the fresh-kill pile.

She gave a short goodbye to her parents. Grabbing a still-warm vole as she, Milkpatch and Turtleclaw settled down for the night. She tucked down into her meal. With Milkpatch curling up beside her, letting her head rest onto Whispwind's shoulder.

The long legged she-cat licked her jaw. Watching as Turtleclaw sat up, his golden gaze set onto the camp's entrance. _Of corse, just going to sit and watch. Not even try and relax at all. _

She gazed down at her bestfriend. Feeling her heart skip as Milkpatch smiled up at her. "It's cold, now that leafbare set in!" Her patched friend meowed, shivering.

Whispwind curled around the white-and-brown tabby. Rasping her toungue over Milkpatch's forehead. "Yeah, it is cold," she agreed, her gaze woundering off towards the nursery.

Dryriver had given birth during the end of leaffall. Making everyone nervous for the mother and the kits. But they seemed healthly, and were _very _lively. Always causing trouble somewhere in camp. The brown queen and her mate, Lionmane, had deciced on the names of Webkit, Poppykit and Sharpkit.

Webkit was a darker golden-brown tomcat. His fur was more fluffy and thick, with deep dark blue eyes. Poppykit was a calico she-kit with light amber eyes, and their smaller brother Sharpkit. A silver tomcat with lighter emerald green eyes that turn lighter to the pupil.

_I've spent way to much time with those three. _She sighed. Her ears flicking towards the warrior den. After tonight, the three of them would sleep in there till they were elders. _Elders, _that seemed so far away. But than again, only a few more _seasons_ and she'd be..

"Whispwind?" Milkpatch glanced up. Her ears flattening down to her skull. "Do you think an hour of sleep would be fine, or..?"

She licked her jaw, thinking about it. Maybe one hour of sleep would be just fine, defently if she kept watch. "Go ahead, i'll wake you up later, alright?"

Milkpatch nodded, stretching before she curled up to Whispwind's belly. She rested her chin onto her friend's shoulder. Blinking up as she stared into the starry night sky. Once again the question of Crookpaw being dead or alive came to her mind. Was he up in Silverpelt, watching them from up above?

"Are you tired too?" Snapping her head up, Whispwind found herself looking into two golden orbs. "Scared you?" An amused purr came from Turtleclaw, something rare to hear from the orange tom.

"Yeah, kinda," she replied in a yawn, "and only a little tired. But i'm fine, alright? Just keep watching the camp," the gray she-cat turned to look back to the sky.

Turtleclaw rolled his eyes. Giving a small grunt, but didn't say anymore as he turned back to the entrance.

**So sorry for the little wait! I had no..real thoughts for this story and had to re-think everything. But heres a short chap, hope y'all enjoyed, bye! **

**8-1-19 5:27 AM**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Crookpaw, or not?

**8-1-19 6:21 AM**

**Chapter Fourteen: Crookpaw**

Crookpaw set down a mouse at Sunshine's paws. The orange tabby looked up, green eyes shining.

"Hey," she purred, licking his cheek. "Is this all you could find?" Sunshine looked down at the scrawny piece of prey. Her tail tip flicking to the side.

Crookpaw sighed. "Yeah," he answered grimly. He knew food was tight, just as leafbare set in. _It's going to be a hard winter. _The black tomcat sighed, shaking his head. "But we'll make it, being just us two anyhow,"

Sunshine smiled, scooting to the side to give him room. He curled up into the logden. Letting his tail rest over her back, tucking into the rabbit. He let the younger she-cat have more, being as she needed engergy. _I wounder if we can expand out terri__tory. _Could they? If they moved out of RatClan, CrispClan and the twolegplace, than that left a large space of forest.

His denmate chewed as she gazed off into the woods. Her emerald orbs growing longing as she turned to him. "Do you ever think we'll make more friends?" She asked, cocking her head.

"More friends?" Repeated Crookpaw.

She rolled her eyes, giving a small _mrrow_. "Don't sound so _dumbfounded_! Yeah, more cats to hang out with, like that fluffy white cat from twolegplace," she sighed, leaning into his side.

Crookpaw licked his paw, rubbing it over his whiskers. "Maybe," he mumbled lowly, breathing in her scent. He really didn't care for 'friends', most of the time they left him or sided with CrispClan. _Really Sunshine has only been the real friend.._

But he often did think about family. Not Whisppaw, or his parents in the Clan. But with Sunshine, their own kits. The black tom dipped his head, ears burning. They weren't even _mates_, but he couldn't help think about that stuff. The orange she-cat was his _closest friend_, and someone he could see spending his life with.

"Crook?" Sunshine nudged his side, confusion flashing across her face. "What were you thinking so deeply about?"

Crookpaw blinked, "N-nothing, just..stuff," he swallowed turning away from the emerald gaze. But he still felt her eyes burning into his pelt.

The tabby sighed. Curling up to his side as she yawned. "Let's just go to sleep," she meowed after a few moments. Resting her head onto her paws as her breathed slowed.

_She's asleep__, _Crookpaw stared out into the darkness. A heavy cover of snow laid on the floor. Making the whiteness shined brightly in the full moonlight. _Full moonlight_._.._ It was the _Gathering _tonight!

He slipped out of the logden. Looking back to make sure his denmate was still alseep. For a few moments he lingered there. Staring down at the ginger tabby, her flank raising steadily as she slept. _She'll be fine_. He nodded to himself before racing off into the snow-white forest.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crookpaw came up to a large pine filled area. His paws crunched on icy snow, which he cursed for making himself so visiable and hearable. The light that reflected off the snow made his black pelt stand out. Hopefully if he moved by shows and any bush left he won't be spotted.

Down in the Gathering all four Clans sat. Talking away like chirping songbirds. He saw Crispstar, Ratstar, Creamstar and Lakedtar. All sitting as the last of CreamClan came. Than Ratstar yowled, making the forest go silent.

Crispstar rised to his paws. Looking at the other leaders before clearing his throat. "Everything is good in CrispClan, Dryriver's kits are doing fine. Being as they were born only in the ending of leaffall," he started in a raspy voice, "three of our apprentices just became warriors. Whispwind, Milkpatch and Turtleclaw!"

_Whispwind became a warrior? _Crookpaw blinked. His own little sister was finally a warrior, and he wasn't even there to see it! Instead he was hunting for him and Sunshine, staying far away..

"Not only that, but as you all know about our late apprentice, Crookpaw. And I made the choice to annouce his warrior name here! So, as Crookpaw watched from StarClan I hope he and they approve of this choice. Crookpaw will, and from ever on, be known as Crookripple!"

_Crookripple? _Crookpaw--or Crook_ripple_ now- lashed his tail over the frosted ground. Maybe his Clan had believed in him. _Or they are just guiltly about my so called 'death'. _He paused. His entire Clan thought he was _dead. _Up in StarClan watching them..

The black tom shook his head. He didn't know if this was good or bad, either way it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't a CrispClan cat anymore, he was a loner now.

A loner named Crookripple.

**It's shorter than my other chapters. But now Crook_ripple_ is finally living with Sunshine! **

**8-2-19 11:07 PM**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Whispwind

**8-2-19 11:12 PM**

**Chapter Fifteen: Whispwind**

The wind had picked up over night. Making Whispwind nerves as it got closer and closer to the harshest time of leafbare. Snow covered the campfloor, and everything else that was on the earth's surface. The warriors were the only ones aloud outside camp. While apprentices had to clear out paths inside and unburie the fresh-kill.

Softsquirrel lead the dawn patrol. Goldenwhisp, Adderbranch, Turtleclaw and her. It was a bit of a big patrol, but only so they can hunt along the way with little more cats. She scanned the area, licking her lips in hunger. Instead of eating this morning, she had tried to go and hunt before this dawn patrol.

Whispwind padded close to Turtleclaw. Their pelts brushed as they walked down the trail. The golden tom lashed his tail, keeping his gaze set on the pathway. His mouth was slightly open, taking in any scent that came to them.

She dipped her head, sniffing the cold, frosty ground for any scents. But just like every passing day, there was nothing. "It's useless!" She hissed, looking up at her Clanmate.

"No it's not," Turtleclaw sighed, glancing over at her, "we just have to look harder than normal."

The long legged molly gritted her teeth. Glaring up at the fluffer tom, "Look harder?" She echoed, her eyes narrowing. "Open your eyes! What prey is there around here, we need to look somewhere else!"

Turtleclaw sighed, he didn't look ready to fight. Instead he turned down a different trail. She trotted after the golden furred cat, tail lashing crossly. How could he just ignore her? She was his Clanmate, and deserved _some_ respect!

Soon they stopped by a stream. Lapping up ice cold water, which was mostly frozen over. Whispwind lifted her head, quickly rubbing away water droplets. She didn't want to have frozen whiskers. Turtleclaw tapped her shoulder with a paw, nodding to a mouse across the stream.

"We can't loose this, go that way and scare it towards me," he ordered before slipped off to the left.

Whispwind followed what he said, go to the right and scare the mouse to him. She lightly strided across the snow, which was soft enough to make no noise. Soon she was just a few tail-lenghs away from the small creature. She waited till she saw Turtleclaw's golden eyes, peering out from behind a oak tree.

The young warrior leaped forward. She growled loudly, her paws wacking the mouse across the clearing. Turtleclaw leaped out from behind the oak, pouncing onto the mouse and swiftly killed it. He picked up the small morsal, nodding to her.

"Let's go," he mewed through the creature's fur.

Whispwind nodded, shivering, "Yeah, we can't go anyfurther without passing into CreamClan's territory," she added as they made their way back to camp.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inside camp the two dropped off their catches, which had been a mouse and scrawny rabbit that seemed half-dead. She shook her head, it was just a blessing by StarClan to find that rabbit. Thought Turtleclaw didn't seem to, instead he started cursing loudly as they got back.

"How can we just find two little peices of prey? It's not right, we failed hunting!" Turtleclaw snapped, his tail lashing in anger.

Whispwind sighed inwardly. Finding prey wasn't easy this season. But that didn't call for some cat to freak out like this. She glared at Turtleclaw, finding his behavor more that of his father, Lionmane. _Two airheads in this Clan? Great, just what we all need! _

"So I guess that it didn't go well?" Softsquirrel padded up with a worried look. Her gaze flickering to the angry tom.

Whispwind lashed her tail, giving a small chuckle. "Nope," she meowed, "just a scrawny rabbit and puny mouse," she sighed at this. They were just lucky that Dryriver was the only queen, and her kits weren't dependent on soild food yet.

The deputy sighed heavily. Flicking her bushy tail, she said a quick goodbye before slipping off. As the day turned to a bitter cold night, Whispwind slunked off into her nest. Ready for a restful night. Just to make it till the next morning..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Whispwind!" Shardpool's high-pitched voice awoke her. She was in a dark place, fog surrounding them in the moist forest.

Pine trees grew tall here, making the forest floor a mushy pile of wet pinenettles. The everlasting fog had became more thicker since the last time she'd been here. And the fresh scent of saltly blood, and new cats came to her nose.

Shardpool stood in front of her. Two dark emeralds glaring down onto the young warrior. "Good, you're finally awake," the Dark Forest warrior hissed, lashing her tail.

_What is her deal? _Whispwind picked herself up, stretching her tired aching legs. Why did Shardpool pick this night of any other for training? She was tired, hurting and didn't want to deal with the wetness here. _But it's warmer than in camp, that's for sure. _

"Tonight we have a few apprentices ready to start their training, and I was hoping that _you'd _mentor one of these cats," Shardpool continued, her ears rotating backwards, "what do you say, dear?"

"M-mentor?" Flabergasted, Whispwind stood for a soild minute with her mouth hanging open. _Her _a _mentor_, in this place? She knew that the Dark Forest was 'bad'. But she had learned many things here, defently after Crookp-Crook_ripple_ had left.

_Crookripple. _The name seemed to be a sick joke. She knew that Snapperwing and Blackcrow missed him. He was their son, their _only _son. But what about Crispstar? Did he even really care that his grandson had left, or even possibly be dead somewhere? No one seemed to miss Crookripple anymore. Not how they at least _tryed _to in the begining.

"Of corse i'll be happy to mentor a cat, but who?" She returned her focus onto the orange-and-white tabby. If she was to mentor someone here, she'd at least hope it wasn't someone from CrispClan. Or someone that would reconize her from anywhere else.

Shardpool pulled on a large grin. It was an unsettling one that took time to get use to. But somehow it didn't bother Whispwind as much, even when she had still been an apprentice. Coming out of the fog was three cats, all looking to be around seven moons old.

One was a small white molly, one of her ears was an orange colour, along with an unusual long tail. She had two bright green eyes, that reflected a worrieful look.

The other two were toms. Both a pitch black colour, and everything seemed the same. Their fur was thin, but they had a really fuzzy tail that lashed around like snakes. They had longer legs, but already rippling muscles under their fur. There was only one difference, their eyes. One had a pair of murky yellow. While the other had mixed eyes, one blue the other a dark brown.

"These are three cats from CreamClan, Amberpaw, Wolfpaw and Cedarpaw. The two toms are twins, which is why they look so much alike," Explained Shardpool, nodding to each cat in turn of name, "you'll be mentoring Amberpaw."

_Amberpaw? _Whispwind looked over her apprentice. She still seemed to have kit-fluff, which marked her younger than the other two. And she seemed so nervous, like everything could and would attack her.

"Amberpaw, i'll just leave you with Whispwind. Boys, you two come with me, I have other mentors in mind for you," with that Shardpool and the other two apprentices disappeared into the fog.

As soon as the tips of their tails were gone, Whispwind turned to her new apprentice. "Let's see, how much of battle training do you know?"

Amberpaw blinked up at her. A silent frown edging onto her muzzle as she pawed the wet dirt. "None, Scarpelt isn't teaching me about fighting yet. He say's i'm to much of a wimp to even try and fight,"

The gray she-cat lashed her tail. To much of a wimp to even fight? She knew that some cats were nerves, even frightened when in battle. But this tiny cat _needed _to know some moves at least, or she'd die when a real fight did come.

Sighing she shook her head. "Let's practice the basics, okay?" Leading her apprentice to a clearing up ahead in the fog. She turned to see the little white molly sitting peacefully in the middle.

_How am I suppose to teach her? I just became a warrior nearly three sunrises ago! _Whispwind deciced to do what Shardpool use to, attack without notice and see how Amberpaw will react.

Giving a battle-cry she leaped forward. Her paws batted white and orange ears, while the young she-cat screeched. Whispwind flipped the RatClanner onto her back, exposing her soft belly. Before she could slam her paw down onto the she-cat, Amberpaw kicked up hitting her black furred face.

"Ow!" Shaking her head she bit down onto her toungue. Blood swelled into her mouth as she swished her tail in the thick night fog. "Good job," she meowed, wincing as she spoke. She really had bit down hard onto her toungue, and it started to hurt more every second.

Amberpaw nodded numbly, staring with big eyes. "Y-you attacked me!" She gasped out finally, her ears flattening down.

Whispwind licked her jaw, nodding as she sat down. "And you did good..for someone who doesn't know any fighing skills," she added.

"Really?" Hope shined in her two green orbs. Making the gray warrior smile slightly. She could work with this cat. Though she seemed scared of, well about anything and everything, but she had a good heart. "S-so I won't be a failer?"

"No, of corse not sweetie!" Whispwind licked the top of the she-cats head. "Now, lets go and pratice, alright?"

Whispwind watched the young cat bounce to her paws. Sudden energy buzzing through the white-and-ginger cat.

_Maybe this won't be so bad with Crookripple gone. _She sighed at the very thought of her brother. But didn't expand onto that little saddness that still lingered.

**8-4-19 9:34 PM**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Crookripple

**Oops- sorry for the little mix-up in Clans! Wolfpaw and Cedarpaw, the twins, are from CreamClan. While little Amberpaw is from RatClan, hope this clears all that up!**

**8-4-19 9:40 PM**

**Chapter Sixteen: Crookripple**

"You _what?" _

It had been only a few hours since Crookripple had came back from 'hunting'. After finding only enough prey to last about two sunrises, he decided to come back.

Now Sunshine sat with a limp vole at her paws. Her two leaf-green orbs narrowed, a shocked look on her face. "You went back to the Clans? You were going to _leave me!" _

Crookripple lashed his tail. _Great StarClan this cat is crazy! _"No, Sunshine.."

"Save it!" The orange tabby picked up her vole. Glaring at him like he had done something _horrible. _But he _didn't_!

_Did he? _

"I wasn't going to leave you! I just wanted to..check up on them. No-one had even seen me," he followed her into the logden, where she laid down to eat.

"Look, Crook, I just don't like you doing that. What would happen if someone _had _seen you?" Sunshine's voice became strained as she looked away, unsheathed tears in her eyes.

The black tom sat down beside his denmate. Licking the top of her head, he gave a smoothing purr. "I wouldn't _ever _leave you, CrispClan isn't my place anymore. Right here with you is,"

The tabby tucked her head under her tail tip. Pushing away the limp vole, she sighed heavily. "But what if you do leave? You'll want to find a family, won't you?" Sunshine whimpered before shaking her head.

_Finding a family? _Crookripple curled up beside his friend, gently tapping his tail onto the logden's floor. "I already found my family," he murmured into her ear before resting his chin onto his black paws.

After a few moments, Sunshine scooted closer to him. She leaned into his side, her head resting onto his foreleg. "Good," she mewed before closing her eyes tightly, soon her breathing slowed down as she slept.

**.****.****.****.**

Crookripple awoke to an unusual warmth. He shook his head, yawning as something shifted beside him. A ruffled orange tail flicked in his face, sneezing he rubbed his nose.

"Sunshine, mind removing your _tail_ from my _face?" _Crookripple gently took her tail in his jaws, moving it to her belly.

He turned his gaze outside. Glad to see a bright ray of sunlight shining down into the logden. _Is it finally going to warm up? _Thought the black pelted tom as he stalked out the den. Being careful not to wake his sleeping denmate. He flicked an tattered ear. His dark blue orbs flickering over the clearing.

The white plush on the ground was mushy and uncomfortablly wet. The tree tops were covered in a mess of white, wet glob that fell down onto the ground every few minutes. He could even see the thin, brail tops of dead bracken curling up from the snow.

"Crook?" A sleepy sounding voice came from inside the den. Slowly Sunshine poked her face outside, squinting against the sun's rays. "Why is it so _bright?" _

Crookripple purred, amusment shining in his dark coloured eyes. Flicking his tail over her ears, he nodded to the white mush. "A random warming during leafbare," he explained, "we should use this time to hunt. Prey is often out in this warm weather, trying to find food before the cold returns,"

The younger she-cat groaned, shaking her head. "But i'm tired! Can't _you _go hunting?"

Rolling his eyes the former CrispClanner sighed. "Fine, stay here and i'll try to find something for us to eat," Crookripple meowed as he stalked off into the woods.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Head low he lashed his tail. Gritting his teeth as he tryed to walk through mushy water-snow. He had saw some prey. Like squirrels and even a family of mice. But in this mush he couldn't stalk, pounce or just planly _walk._

_So how am I suppose to find something to eat in this? _Crookripple gaze a loud hissed. Clawing at the whiteness that coated the forest floor. He winced at the weird feeling that went between his toes. Making him shiver as a sudden coldness swept through him.

"..Hey, I heard something over there!" A loud, clear mew ringed across the baren forest. "Its..a cat scent!"

_Foxdung!_ Crookripple felt his fur bristle. What if he got caught by some Clancate? As he tried to look for a spot to hide, something pounced onto him, knocking the breath out of him.

Kicking into his attacker's belly, he twisted his neck, bitting down onto fur and flesh. He felt the cat wince back. Giving a loud, painful yowl as Crookripple kicked him away into the trunk of a oak. Standing onto his paws, he bared his teeth at a golden tabby.

The cat unsheathed his claws, looking ready to leap once more. _Come on, coward! _Lashing his tail Crookripple snarled, showing broken, sharp white teeth. But..the cat looked surpirsed instead of threating. The look of pure shock flickering across golden eyes.

_Golden eyes? _It took a few seconds before he gasped. "Turtlepaw?!" Stumbling back the black tom glared at his former denmate.

Turtlepaw nodded numbly, before turning a cold look at him. "It's Turtle_claw _now, and everyone thinks your dead! You know how much Whispwind has changed? She's more grumpy, _like you had been!" _A trail of angry words, and noises came from the tom. Before he finally_ shut his trap_ for Crookripple to speak.

He stayed quiet for a moment. He knew that everyone though he was dead, gone off into the stars or whatever. But Turtlepaw was now Turtle_claw? __Since when! _Shaking his head he returned his thoughts to what the golden _warrior _had said.

"Whisppa-err-Whispwind isn't ever grumpy, she's _always _cheerful!" He protested, anger churing in his stomach. How dare this idoit of a cat tell him he caused that onto his sister? And, how much can one cat change in under five moons?

Turtleclaw sighed, looking at his paws with a frown. "Not anymore," he grumbled, pawing the wet earth, "she became colder after a few days. Defently when cats started to act normal again, you know, without _greiving the lost of a __dead apprentice."_

Crookripple snapped his tail onto the ground. "What was I suppose to do, stay and let your father call me a tradior?"

This only made Turtleclaw's frown deepen. Giving an curt shake of his head once more, he started walking towards the CrispClan camp. "They don't have to know about this, just stay away Crookpaw!"

He nodded slowly. Closing his eyes tightly as he thought of Whispwind. His little sister, his _onl__y _sister. _What have I done? _Giving a small sigh he looked after Turtleclaw, and gave a loud growl.

"It's Crookripple," he mewed before slipping off into the white forest.

**8-5-19 10:07 AM**


End file.
